


fortuna

by braigwen_s



Category: Jasper Jones - Craig Silvey
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: another jasper jones warmup. with the sheer range of homoerotic subtext in this book, i've somehow managed to write het two-for-two.





	fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> another jasper jones warmup. with the sheer range of homoerotic subtext in this book, i've somehow managed to write het two-for-two.

Crystalline showers of sodium, of combine copper, of magnesium and calcium salts. An ancient Chinese invention, fireworks are beautiful, marvels of science.

That night, each detonation set my ears ringing, and my heart beat just a little faster. Near me, Charlie and Lu Jeffery were shrieking and cheering as Corrigan counted down to midnight – they were so young then. What was Jeff, eight? Charlie was still seven..

I found Ruth’s face, flicking in the bursts of rainbow light, and reached for her. I made myself ignore the way she scowled –

“Midnight kiss!” I shouted, and I could hardly hear my own voice. “For luck!”

We did kiss, and minutes later I found Lu An in such a state of dishevelment I could only assume that he and his own wife had taken to this strange Western ritual.

Looking back on it, though, one detail hangs in my mind – I said it was for luck. I never said the luck was good. It’s nonsensical, but part of me still thinks that was a crucial mistake.


End file.
